


I don't need a guy like you

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Drama, M/M, Romanze, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neven hält seine Beziehung mit Mats für glücklich, bis er einsehen muss, dass er nicht der Einzige für seinen Freund ist. Mats ist schön und nutzt das aus. Aber Neven ist nicht bereit, dieses Spiel noch länger mitzuspielen - das Leben hält Besseres für ihn bereit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need a guy like you

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist eine Songfic zu Girl like you (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9s1hgZ3Kcg) von Sunrise Avenue :) Als ich mir das aktuellste Album von SA anhörte, hat das Lied ziemlich schnell meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und ehrlich gesagt musste ich beim 1. Hören direkt an Mats denken. Nur über seinen Partner musste ich ein bisschen länger grübeln. Und mit erdfrauchens Hilfe fiel die Entscheidung auf Neven. Und dann ist da ja noch Milos ... Milos und Neven machen zusammen echt was her, finde ich :D Also mal eine Konstellation, die ich so bisher noch gar nicht hatte ^^
> 
> Hört euch das Lied an und lasst vor allem den Text mal im Ganzen auf euch wirken, ich habe Fragmente ziemlich unglücklich im Shot verteilt (Ja, ich bin selbst noch nicht so überzeugt davon, weil ich den Shot eigentlich am Stück weg schrieb und im Nachhinein die Empfehlung bekam, den Text lieber im Shot zu verteilen, als ihn drüber zu schreiben. Joa ... also. Lied anhören ist verpflichtend für alle, die es noch nicht kennen! Jawoll!
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß :)
> 
> Achso, P.S. ich habe mir das Recht herausgenommen, die verwendeten Textpassagen geschlechtlich anzupassen, es ist also kein Girl like you mehr, sondern ein Guy like you xD

**I don’t need a guy like you**  
  
 _You're a pretty face with the dirty mind  
and you know that pretty well.  
It's only natural, just like the rest of them  
I fell under your spell.  
The king of city lights is on a hunt tonight  
and he needs another prey.  
He'll stick his poison into your heart,  
you'll be one more skull on his long CV._  
  
In Ruhe packte Neven alles ein, was Mats gehörte. Viel war das nicht. Vorwiegend Klamotten, die der andere bei ihm gebunkert hatte. Ein paar DVDs, ein Buch, Hygieneartikel. Nichts Besonderes, schließlich hatte Mats auch noch eine eigene Wohnung, auch wenn er die wohl eher selten aufsuchte. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er bei seinen Liebschaften. Denen er jedem einzeln vorgaukelte, für sie die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen. Neven ließ sich Zeit, marschierte mehrfach seine Wohnung ab, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, weil er definitiv nichts von dem dunkelhaarigen Lockenkopf bei sich behalten wollte. Und erst recht wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Mats noch einmal hier vorbei kam und irgendwelche fehlenden Sachen einforderte. Neven wollte ihn einfach nur loswerden.  
Oft genug hatte er sich über seine eigene Naivität aufgeregt, inzwischen hatte er damit abgeschlossen und betrachtete die Sache ganz nüchtern. Es war Zeit, diesen Kerl in den Wind zu schießen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und Platz für etwas Neues zu machen. Um das einzusehen, hatte Neven einiges an gutem Zureden von Kevin gebracht. Und Miloš … Miloš, der eines Tages plötzlich in sein Leben getreten war und das genaue Gegenteil von Mats präsentiert hatte.  
Mats war gutaussehend und wusste das auch. Er nutzte es aus, genoss seine Wirkung auf andere Männer und zog sie in ihren Bann. Einen nach dem anderen. Und alle waren naiv genug, um zu glauben, dass sie der Einzige waren, mit dem Mats sich das Bett teilte. Auch Neven hatte sich so aufs Glatteis führen lassen, war ernsthaft davon ausgegangen, dass das zwischen ihm und Mats etwas Festes war. Er hatte sich von dem Lockenkopf mit dem charmanten Lächeln, dem gut gebauten Körper und den braunen Augen einlullen lassen. War seinem Schlafzimmerblick verfallen, hatte sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst um den Finger wickeln lassen und lange Zeit nicht hinterfragt, warum Mats oftmals auch abends ohne ihn ausging – das war schon okay, Neven konnte ja auch selbst mit seinen Kumpels weggehen – und warum er dann auch oftmals nicht nach Hause kam. Hatte nicht hinterfragt, dass Mats ständig „Überstunden“ schob und oft lange unterwegs war.  
  
 _I don't need a guy who plays dirty tricks,  
who smells someone else's cologne on his lips._  
  
Skeptisch war er erst geworden, als Mats eines Abends zu ihm kam und einen vollkommen fremden Geruch mit sich trug. Da hatte Neven zu stutzen begonnen. Denn dass Mats sein Parfum oder Rasierwasser gewechselt hatte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Schließlich stand das Zeug in seinem Badezimmer! Danach war Neven mit deutlich offeneren Augen durch die Welt gegangen. Hatte bemerkt, dass Mats zum Telefonieren oft den Raum verließ, dass er stets in einer fast hektischen Bewegung seinen Laptop zuzuklappen oder irgendwelche Browserfenster zu schließen pflegte, wenn Neven den Raum betrat. Neven registrierte, dass er noch öfter fremde Gerüche mit sich brachte und sogar zeitweise in Klamotten auftauchte, die Neven noch nie zuvor – und auch niemals wieder – an ihm gesehen hatte.  
Er hatte mit Kevin darüber geredet, wollte wissen, ob sein bester Freund ihn für paranoid oder seine Gedankengänge für berechtigt hielt. Und Kevin hatte nur gelacht. „Checkst du es auch endlich mal“, hatte er gesagt. „Ich habe diesem Kerl von Anfang an nicht über den Weg getraut. Er hat so eine seltsame Ausstrahlung. Viel zu überzeugt von sich. Und gleichzeitig viel zu geleckt. Hat immer irgendwie versucht, das Bild zu vermitteln, dass er dich auf Händen tragen würde. Da musste doch was faul dran sein.“ Ein bisschen beruhigte es Neven ja schon, dass Kevin das so sah, auch wenn er sich natürlich geärgert hatte, weil er selbst vor lauter Verliebtheit blind gewesen war. Verdammte rosarote Brille.  
  
 _I lured the warning signs for the road ahead._  
  
Gut, dass er einen Kumpel wie Kevin hatte, der ihm natürlich sofort Hilfe zugesichert hatte, was die Observation von Mats anging. Sie wollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Auch einige andere aus Nevens Freundeskreis halfen weiter. Mats war ein typischer Partygänger und so war es ein leichtes, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Neven musste sich eingestehen, dass es schon ein bisschen wehgetan hatte, als Marcel ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Mats voll auf seine Flirtversuche eingegangen war. Das war die endgültige Bestätigung gewesen. „Als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er Single ist, hat er das bejaht“, hatte Marcel zu ihm gesagt, „tut mir leid, Neven.“ Neven hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Marcel musste gar nichts leidtun, er hatte ja lediglich geholfen, dieses Arschloch quasi zu überführen.  
Danach bekam Neven von allen Seiten berichterstattet. Einer seiner Jungs hatte Mats in Düsseldorf mit einem Kerl gesehen, der, laut Beschreibung, noch viel schlimmer dran sein musste als Neven. Bis über beide Ohren verknallt, er himmelte Mats offensichtlich an und ließ sich von dessen Art komplett hinters Licht führen. Er schien sogar ein ganz anderer Typ als Neven zu sein – aber gut, das war Marcel ja auch … Dunkelblond und sommersprossig.  
Wieder ein anderer berichtete von einem Jungen, der einige Jahre jünger als Mats sein musste und offensichtlich in Dortmund studierte. Zumindest habe Mats ihn von der Uni abgeholt. Und auch er hing an Mats wie ein Klammeräffchen. Neven wurde beinahe schlecht, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Mats sich diese Kerle scheinbar alle gleichzeitig hielt und jedem vorlog, dass er der Einzige für ihn war.  
  
 _Feels like a stranger sleeping next to me._  
  
Und doch hatte Neven noch nicht loslassen können. Hatte sich nicht dazu durchringen können, Mats endlich zu verlassen, ihn rauszuwerfen und aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Weil er wie unter einem Zauberspruch stand, wie in Ketten gelegt war. Dieser Kerl hatte ihn einfach in der Hand, Neven kam nicht von ihm los, war ihm machtlos ausgeliefert. Wann immer er kurz davor gewesen war, endlich schlusszumachen, hatte Mats ihn wieder so intensiv aus seinen braunen Augen angeschaut, dass sie stattdessen nur ein weiteres Mal miteinander im Bett gewesen waren. Was bei Neven nicht selten als Frustfick endete, weil er sich selbst nicht dafür ausstehen konnte, immer wieder so naiv in die gleiche Falle zu tappen. Danach hatte er meist schlaflos neben Mats gelegen und diesen beim Schlafen betrachtet. Diesen Kerl, den er eigentlich gar nicht kannte, weil ihm alles wie eine riesengroße Lüge vorkam. Ihre ganze „Beziehung“ war eine Lüge und es widerte Neven an. Neven widerte sich selbst an, weil er immer wieder mit diesem Kerl im Bett landete.  
  
 _I don't need a one-night-ride,  
need a guy who stays by my side 'till the end of the world._  
  
Und dann war eines Tages Miloš aufgetaucht. Miloš, der genau wie Neven aus Serbien kam und kaum ein Wort Deutsch sprach. Den einer von Nevens Kumpels angeschleppt hatte – „Wir müssen ihn doch schließlich irgendwie integrieren!“ Der vielleicht keine Schönheit wie Mats war, aber etwas an sich hatte, das Neven vom ersten Moment an in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Miloš‘ Lächeln war ehrlich und warm. Seine Augen hatten vielleicht keinen Schlafzimmerblick perfektioniert, dafür spiegelten sie seine Gefühle wieder und Neven konnte in ihnen stets sehen, dass sein Gegenüber es ehrlich mit ihm meinte. Während er in Mats‘ Augen gar nichts hatte sehen können. Miloš und er waren sofort auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen, hatten begonnen, sich auch privat zu treffen, damit Neven Miloš die Stadt zeigen konnte. Er half ihm beim Einkaufen, sie übten zusammen ein bisschen Deutsch, trafen sich zum Filme schauen und manchmal … manchmal genoss Neven es einfach, mit Miloš seine Muttersprache sprechen zu können. Der andere war eine Verbindung zu seiner Heimat geworden.  
Und mit der Zeit auch so viel mehr. Es hatte ganz harmlos begonnen. Mit ein wenig Kuscheln, wenn sie Filme schauten. Irgendwann hatte Kevin Neven grinsend darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er Miloš dabei erwischt hatte, wie er Neven auf den Arsch gestarrt habe. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich diesen blöden Penner endlich in den Wind schießen und mich an Miloš halten. Wenn der könnte, der würde dich auf Händen tragen.“ Daraufhin hatte Neven Miloš tatsächlich mal noch genauer beobachtet und festgestellt, dass Kevin Recht hatte. Bis dahin hatte er daran gezweifelt, sich in naher Zukunft von Mats lösen und dann auch noch irgendjemand anderem sein Herz schenken zu können, wo es so mit Füßen getreten worden war. Miloš allerdings hatte es geschafft, es im Sturm zu erobern und das schale Gefühl, das Mats jedes Mal hinterließ, durch eines von Heimat und Wärme zu ersetzen. Neven fühlte sich wohl in der Gegenwart des Serben, er genoss seine Nähe in vollen Zügen.  
  
 _I'm part of someone else’s destiny._  
  
Diese Gefühle waren es, die ihm letzten Endes die Kraft und Entschlossenheit gaben, damit er Mats endgültig aus seinem Leben warf. Für einen widerlichen Egoisten wie ihn war einfach kein Platz. Neven brauchte ihn nicht. Er suchte jemanden, dem er vertrauen konnte, keinen Schönling, der mit fünf verschiedenen Kerlen gleichzeitig ging und wahrscheinlich noch mit etlichen anderen schlief. Das, was er stattdessen suchte, saß gerade auf seiner Wohnzimmercouch und wartete darauf, dass Neven mit dieser Packorgie fertig wurde.  
Gerade, als Neven den Reißverschluss der Reisetasche schloss, in der er Mats‘ gesamte Habseligkeiten verstaut hatte, die er in seiner Wohnung hatte auftreiben können, wurde die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen. Bequemte der Herr sich also doch noch hier her. Fein, umso schneller konnte Neven die ganze Sache abschließen, wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn er erst morgen hier aufgelaufen wäre. Neven atmete tief durch, nahm die Tasche und trat in den Flur. „Hey“, begrüßte Mats ihn sofort mit diesem Lächeln, von dem Neven früher weiche Knie bekommen hatte. Jetzt war da gar nichts, außer Abscheu.  
  
 _It's in your DNA, you were built this way.  
And I know you'll never change._  
  
Als Mats die Tasche in Nevens Hand sah, schien er zu stutzen. „Was ist das?“, fragte er. „Dein Zeug“, erwiderte Neven kurz und bündig und ging auf Mats zu. Dann streckte er seine Hand aus. „Mein Schlüssel“, forderte er zurück, was ihm gehörte. Irritiert schaute Mats ihn an. „Neven, was zum Teufel ist denn los?“ – „Es ist aus, du wirst gehen und nie wieder hier auftauchen. Mein Schlüssel.“ Mats schien nach wie vor irritiert, rührte sich deswegen auch nicht, woraufhin Neven einfach nach dem Schlüsselbund griff. Mats jedoch zog ihn weg. „Was soll das?“, fragte er. „Warum wirfst du mich so mir nichts, dir nichts raus?“ – „Weil ich dich durchschaut habe, Mats Hummels. Falls du überhaupt so heißt und nicht jedem deiner Liebhaber einen anderen Namen nennst. Verpiss dich einfach. Such dir n anderes Opfer oder geh zu einem deiner anderen Freunde, die du so neben mir noch hast. Aber gib mir vorher gefälligst meinen Schlüssel zurück.“  
Mats‘ Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Er brauchte es gar nicht mehr zu leugnen und das schien er zu wissen. Erstmals bröckelte die Fassade. Er versuchte nicht einmal, Neven mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Stattdessen drückte er ihm wortlos den Schlüsselbund in die Hand, nahm die Tasche entgegen und verließ mit einem letzten Blick in Nevens Augen die Wohnung, ohne jedoch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Neven wusste, dass Mats sich nicht ändern würde. Also war dieser Schlussstrich das einzig Richtige, was er tun konnte. Just in dem Moment, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte Neven Schritte hinter sich. Kurz darauf schmiegte Miloš sich an seinen Rücken und schlang die Arme fest um ihn. „Endlich“, flüsterte er. Neven lächelte leicht, drehte sich in den Armen des Kleineren um und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du sagst es. Und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Lass uns ins Bett gehen.“  
  
Neven brauchte keinen Kerl wie Mats. Er gehörte zu Miloš. Zu einem Menschen, der wusste, was Liebe bedeutete.  
  
 _So I don’t need a guy like you._


End file.
